


Let's Watch the Bees

by embrace_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embrace_spn/pseuds/embrace_spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go to a bee farm, Cas gets upset about the treatment of the bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Watch the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Awesome prompt from one of my amazing followers on Tumblr. Summary = prompt. I do not own these characters. I am not getting paid for this work. This fanfiction is simply for fun and to show my obsession, love, appreciation for the show, Supernatural.

After everything is over, the boys decide to take well deserved mini vacations. Driving around the country in the Impala without the stress of hunting is refreshing. Even if it’s only for a little while.

Dean finally gets to see the Grand Canyon and hell if it isn’t the most beautiful normal thing that he’s seen. While they’re passing through California to enjoy the crisp, clear ocean, Sam asks to be left behind for a week or two. This doesn’t really surprise Dean; he figures that his younger brother just needs his space, which is fine because it gives him and Cas a chance to rebuild what they had in the past.

“Since we’re here, is there anywhere you want to see Cas?” Dean glances over to the passenger seat where his friend sits in silence.

“I’ve always wanted to visit a bee farm.” His deep voice animated, blue eyes bright with excitement. The angel’s anticipation makes Dean smile. This isn’t the Cas he first met, but hey, a crazy Cas is better than no Cas at all.

Turning the key in the ignition, they drive according to the directions that Cas seems to have programmed in his mind already. They pull into the parking lot and go for a tour of the “world’s largest bee farm” according to the brochure. As they’re walking among the boxes of bees, Dean realizes that Cas’s demeanor has gone from kid-in-a-candy store to someone-killed-my-dog and the farther they go into the farm, the more pissed off Cas gets.

Dean stops in mid-stride, placing his hands on the angel’s shoulders and looking into his troubled eyes. “Dude, what’s wrong?”

“The way they keep the bees so detained is what’s wrong, Dean,” Cas says between clenched teeth. “Bees are wild insects that are meant to fly freely, not be kept in boxes for their honey.”

“Uh…well…they’re kept like this for our safety, Cas,” Dean stammers.

“I like to watch the bees, Dean. Watch them fly and be free.”

Dean sighs. “Okay. How ‘bout we get out of here and go watch some bees?” He hates seeing Cas so upset. The guy deserves happiness…they all do.

The light returns to his friend’s eyes and a smile slowly spreads across his face. “I would like that.”

A few hours later, Dean and Cas are somewhere in the forest, standing in silence, listening to the chirping of insects and the buzzing of bees. It’ll be getting dark soon, pinks, oranges, and purples light the sky when Cas lowers himself to the ground. Dean follows suit, sitting next to the angel. The angel who sacrificed everything for him. The angel who fell for him…possibly in more ways than one.

“You know,” Dean whispers, “watching the bees isn’t as bad as I thought it would be.”

Cas shifts his gaze over to him, contentment and peace in his eyes. “I knew you would enjoy it.”

And in that moment, Dean knows that he’s fallen for Cas too.


End file.
